Some engine systems include one or more turbochargers. Typically, turbochargers include a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel mounted on a common shaft and carried within isolated turbine and compressor housings, respectively. The turbine wheel may be driven in rotation by exhaust gas output by the engine. This, in turn, rotates the compressor wheel for compressing air that is fed to the combustion chambers of the engine. Accordingly, the turbocharger may provide a performance boost and increased efficiency to the engine.
Turbocharger systems may operate in a number of conditions. For example, the turbocharger may operate at relatively low engine speeds, relatively high engine speeds, and at speeds therebetween. As such, the turbocharger system may operate at times when the exhaust mass flow is relatively high, low, and therebetween.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved turbocharger system that boosts engine performance across a wide range of operating conditions. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.